


(Never Did) Run Smooth

by Runespoor



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M, implied heartbreak
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2013-12-17
Packaged: 2018-01-05 00:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1087417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Runespoor/pseuds/Runespoor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's not just about the insecurities.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Never Did) Run Smooth

“Oh, I know he loves me,” Jason says softly. He's holding his gun loosely enough that Dick could make it jump out of his hand with one batarang. He's looking at the ground, too; not at Dick anymore.

_Well then_ , Dick doesn't say. He can't keep it out of his body language, and it's enough of an obvious question that it wouldn't change anything if he did. In this case the silence speaks for him.

“How are you and Barbara these days?” Jason asks at the ground.

All Dick can do is watch Jason stare at the floor, looking lost in a body too big for him, and wish that he could tell the kid that sometimes love is enough.


End file.
